At present, roller conveying devices are widely applied to equipment to convey goods. A roller conveying device includes a roller fixing base and a plurality of electric rollers; the electric rollers are arranged between two roller fixing bases, mounting shafts at the two ends of the electric roller stretch into mounting holes arranged on the roller fixing bases, that is, the electric roller are fixed by the roller fixing base, the two ends of the roller fixing base are further provided with protective covers for security protection, and the protective cover is fixedly arranged on the end part of the roller fixing base through a bolt; in order to enable the goods on the rollers to be conveyed parallel to the ground surface, the plurality of electric rollers are required to have the same height, that is, the mounting holes in the roller fixing base are required to have the same height; therefore, this type of electrical-roller mounting fixing structure requires high machining precision, and is high in processing cost and complex in assembly.
Thus it can be seen that existing technologies have certain defect.